Cronicas de WyTen
by RGs923
Summary: unos poco años después de la visita de Steven al zoo de humanos, las cosas han cambiado y un humano nacido en el zoo cambiara todo por completo. (no contiene a ningún personaje principal, hasta mas adelante :v) rated:m por lenguaje inapropiado, escenas violentas y posiblemente una escena sexual... ya veremos :v
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente desconocida que nunca conoceré :v hoy les traigo una nueva historia de Steve univers (que no tendrá casi ninguno de los personajes prosígales xdxd hasta mas adelante)

Hace miles de años, cuando la civilización humana comenzaba a emerger, unos extraños objetos bajaron del cielo y de ellos salieron extrañas personas con gemas en sus cuerpos y con raros colores en la piel, al principio no sabíamos que hacer pero decidimos intentar de comunicarnos…

Nuestro primer gran error…

Fuimos atacados con ferocidad y sin piedad, destruyendo lo que veían a su paso y algunos eran encerrados y llevados a sus naves.

Una de esas personas era mi antecesor…

Me llamo Wy-Ten y era un simple zoo humano hace unos años, comía, jugaba, me bañaba y dormía pero siempre me atraía la curiosidad una cosa, las mujeres con gemas, cuando algo no estaba bien ellas entraban y lo solucionaban.

Recuerdo que una vez uno de los arboles dejo de producir fruta y 4 de ellas entraron

Wy-Ten: hola… (Nervioso)

8VF: no molestes no ves que estamos (voltea para verlos) trabajando…

Esta era alta con la piel de un violeta claro con un largo y sedoso pelo y una gema en un lado del pecho

La gema quedo sorprendida con el humano que estaba a su lado al punto de quedar totalmente quieta

Wy-Ten: p…perdón no quería molestar (triste y avergonzado)

8VF: no no, que necesitas? (nerviosa)

Wy-Ten: solo quería hablar (alegre)

8VF: (sonrió) bueno, yo soy 8VF y tu debes ser Wy-Ten no?

Wy-Ten: claro que sí, pero no entiendo como savias mi nombre (confundió)

La gema sonrió dejando a Wy-Ten sorprendido por la hermosura de su sonrisa

Luego de eso empezamos charlar y en ocasiones ella entraba exclusivamente a hablar mí, cada vez más seguido nos veíamos, cada vez más largas nuestras charlas, cada vez más aprendíamos

Pero todo cambio cuando de repente un día se empezaron a escuchar explosiones del otro lado de la puerta, ese día, no creció fruta de los árboles, a voz no nos habló y las luces se apagaron, todos estábamos asustados, hasta que varias horas después, las explosiones se detuvieron y la luz regreso pero la voz seguía sin hablarnos.

No sé cuánto abra pasado pero parecieron meses y meses, ya quería verla de nuevo y hablar con ella, hasta que un día las puertas se abrieron pero nadie entro así que todo los humanos se reunieron cerca de la puerta sin saber que hacer hasta que yo di el primer paso y cruce la puerta para encontrarme con pasillos largos y rozados pero al caminar corte mi pie con un pedazo de gema tirado en el suelo , luego de quitármelo seguí caminando viendo toda la destrucción que había en esos pasillos hasta que di con lo que parecía un hangar de naves, fue fácil identificarlo después de que 8VF me contara sobre ellos, en el hangar se encontraban 2 amatistas con lo que parecía sus trajes sin el símbolo del centro , fue entonces que me vieron y empezaron a acercarse a mi hasta que me agarraron de la cabeza y me llevaron donde estaban todas las demás amatistas discutiendo sobre algo

Amatista1: miren lo que encontramos rondando por el hangar, una pequeña rata de los diamantes

Amatista2: creo que podríamos jugar un rato con este

Todas las gemas sonreían maliciosamente hasta que una del grupo se acerca al humano y lo libera de las manos de las otras amatistas

8VF: estas bien Wy-Ten? (preocupada)

Wy-Ten: 8VF¡ (grito de la alegría abrazándola) te extrañe mucho

8VF: yo también amiguito (lo abraza sonrojada)

Amatista1: espera, este es el humano del que nos hablaste?( confundida)

Amatista2: pues parece que son más que amigos (riendo burlonamente) son más una pareja de amantes

8VF suelta a Wy-Ten y grita "no es mi novio" sonrojada, a lo que todas las amatistas rieron y una dijo "no dijimos nada de Novios" poniendo roja como tomate a 8VF

Jasper1: es suficiente de parloteo, como saliste de tu hábitat

Wy-Ten: las puertas solo se abrieron, ya todos deben haber salido

En ese momento aparece un grupo de humanos por el pasillo viendo todo con gran curiosidad y confusión

Amatista1: como nos encontraron?

Humano: seguimos esta sangre (señalando al suelo)

La sangre provenía del pie de Wy-Ten quien tenía un gran corte en ella

Jasper1: mándenlo a una enfermería y a los demás deberemos dejar que se quede aquí, ya han pasado mucho tiempo prisioneros

Mientras los otros humanos empezaban a adaptarse al lugar yo estaba en la enfermería con 8VF quien curaba mi herida, hasta que pregunte lo que había sucedido, 8VF suspiro y empezó a hablar

8VF: veras nosotras éramos dirigidas por 3 diamantes que nos comandaban, controlaban y utilizaban… (Triste) pero nos enteramos que un niño empezó a luchar de nuevo por la rebelión y muchas de nosotras lo apoyábamos así que decidimos tomar el control de la estación, tuvimos que pelear contra nuestras compañeras que no querían unirse a nosotras… pero vencimos y destruimos a todas las ágatas de la base y ahora somos una base rebelde, por eso desaparecimos los símbolos de nuestros trajes, somos… libres

Wy-Ten: y quien era ese niño? ( curioso)

8VF: bueno ese niño se llama Steven universo y es el líder del ejército rebelde

No sé qué les a parecido, es un proyecto así que si gusta creo que are más :v


	2. Chapter 2 supongo :v

Hola :3 traigo el 2 capitulo, porque tengo tiempo de sobra xdxd :3 sigamos :v

Pasaron los meses y descubrimos toda la verdad, nuestro encierro, las gemas de cristal, el planeta hogar y de nuestro planeta natal… la tierra, nos tomó tiempo entender toda esa información pero pudimos entenderlo y ahora teníamos una nueva meta… volver a nuestro hogar, pero eso tendría que esperar

Wy-Ten: esto… es una locura, todo este tiempo solo fuimos trofeos (enojado)

8VF: no espero que nos perdones por haberlos tenidos encerrados tanto tiempo pero

Wy-Ten: no te preocupes, (alegre) tú no eres la causante de esto, solo quiero ir a la tierra

8VF: bueno…. Eso tendrá que esperar ya que no tenemos suficientes naves para llevarlo, pero estoy seguro que los rebeldes vendrán con naves y refuerzos

Wy-Ten empezó a observar a todas las gemas y noto que las más quietas y calladas tenían grietas en sus gemas producidas por la pelea por el zoo

Wy-Ten: esas... Grietas se pueden cerrar? (preocupado)

8VF: bueno… es muy difícil hacerlo pero si no lo hacen lo más probable es que terminen rotas y mueran (suspira preocupada)

Wy-Ten: entonces tú también podrías romperte? (preocupado)

8VF sonrió y negó con la cabeza para luego decirle "a mí nadie me romperá, porque tengo que cuidar de ti "esto sonrojo a Wy-Ten quien dijo "gracias"

Pasaron días, mese y las naves no llegaban ya algunas gemas estaban moribundas y sin vida, lo peor fue que recibimos una trasmisión de que seriamos atacados nuevamente por el planeta hogar y un día ellas aparecieron en una nave con la forma de un brazo, pero no dispararon ni enviaron gemas a destruirnos solo quedaron a unos kilómetros del zoo, preocupadas todas las gemas decidieron reunirse y planificar que hacer

Jasper1: debemos usar las naves que tenemos y atacar antes de que ellas lo hagan (es interrumpida)

Amatista1: no debemos quedarnos aquí y defender la estación, tendremos ventaja si defendemos

Jasper2: podríamos usar las naves y retirarnos (nerviosa)

Amatista2:_ e ir a donde (enojada) además podrían alcanzarlos fácilmente

Amatista3: esto es una estupidez, que debemos hacer (grita)

8VF: esperar y ver lo que suceda

Jasper1: claro, esperar a que nos vuelen la gema (tono burlón)

La discusión empezó a convertirse en gritos e insultos por toda la sala hasta que la nave se acercó más a la base repentinamente y abrió su palma

Jasper2: demonios, prepárense la el disparo

Todas las gemas y humanos se tiraron al suelo pero no atacaron dejando a todos totalmente confundido, pero poco a poco una canción empezó a escucharse en el aire asustando a todas las gemas que empezaron a tapar sus oídos o a entrar en shock, 8VF abrazo Wy-Ten y salió corriendo a metiéndolo en lo que parecía una sala totalmente en ruinas

Wy-Ten: que sucede? Que pasa? (asustado

8VF: tengo.. Tengo que irme (llorando)

Wy-Ten: qué? Porque? (preocupado)

8VF: porque puede que te asesine (grito asustada)

Wy-Ten quedo totalmente sorprendido y empezó a negar lo la cabeza mientras repetía "yo que tú nunca me arias eso" pero 8VF retrocedió y contesto "yo cambiare Wy-Ten, no seré la misma y no quiero… hacerte daño" pero Wy-Ten se acercó y tomo sus manos temblorosas diciendo" y no lo aras porque te... Te amo" mientras acercaban sus rostros hasta darse un apasionado, pero corto, beso, ya que la música empezó a escucharse más y más fuerte hasta que 8VF cayó al suelo pero logrando largar unas últimas palabras "te… amo" antes de convertirse en una gigantesca bestia sin ojos y con cuernos que intento abalanzarse contra Wy-Ten

Wy-Ten: yo sé que no quiere hacer esto (asustado)

Wy-Ten intento acercarse a ella pero recibió un zarpado en el pecho arrojándolo a suelo, la bestia empezó a caminar hacia el gruñendo mientras el intentaba retroceder arrastrándose en el suelo mientras sangraba hasta que tomo un pedazo de acero rosado en forma puntiaguda del suelo, tomándolo con sus dos manos y apuntándolo a la bestia que tenía enfrente

Wy-Ten: por favor no, solo alégate, no quiero matarte (temblando)

La bestia rugió y se lanzó encima del humano quien clavo accidentalmente el pedazo de metal en el centro de la gema de la bestia haciendo que esta largar un pequeño gemido de dolo antes de desaparecer, dejando su gema con una gran grieta en el centro, Wy-Ten empezó a llorar al lado de la gema de su amada hasta que escucho gritos del otro lado de la puerta y recordó a todos los humanos que estaban en la sala con todas las demás gemas…

Y eso es todo por hoy :v xdxd creo que puedo seguir con esto, es decir , tengo determinación a seguirlo ( Frisk xdxd )


	3. Chapter 3 porfiin

Hola, hoy les traigo un capitulo un poco violento :v pero ya estaban advertidos así que continuemos ˆ ˆ

Wy-ten al escuchar los gritos abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la sala donde estaban las gemas y los humanos solo para encontrarse con una sangrienta masacre, cientos de humanos descuartizados en el suelo algunos vivos todavía, gritos desgarradores de las personas que estaban siendo devoradas en ese momento y cientos de gemas corruptas dándose un festín con los humanos restante y aunque no comían la carne humana, la masticaban y escupían como si fuera un juego los primeros en morir fueron los ancianos y niño como también las embarazadas que habían en el grupo , los hombres y mujeres adultos y adolecentes lograron huir de la sala principal pero sin saber a dónde ir, algunos se escondían en las que eran las habitaciones de las gemas del zoo, otros volvieron a la jungla para esconderse pero los que no conseguían esconderse ni refugiarse formaban pequeños grupos y vagaban por los pasillos de toda la nave siendo perseguidos y asesinados por las gemas corruptas

Wy-ten al ver esto corrió hacia la sala en la que estaba y fue seguido por un grupo de humanos que seguían en la sala todavía y al llegar dejo entrar a todos para después cerrar la puerta, al estar todos adentro empezaron a sentarse en el centro de la habitación

Humano1: y ahora que haremos (asustado) si salimos nos asesinaran como a los demás pero aquí no tenemos comida ni agua... (Temblando)

Humano2: no quiero morir, no quiero morir, no quiero morir (estado de shock)

Poco a poco todo quedaba en silencio detrás de la puerta dejando a entre a todos que no quedaba nadie con vida, todos empezaron a desesperarse y balbucear pensando que serían los siguientes hasta que Wy-ten se puso de pie llamando la atenciones de todos y digo "silencio" con un tono serio y calmado que tranquilizo un poco a todo el grupo, poniendo una oreja en la puerta pudo escuchar como las garras rallaban el piso con cada paso de la bestia , que se acercaba cada vez más y más a ellos hasta que se podía escuchar sus gruñidos por detrás de la puerta , pero la bestia siguió su camino logrando que Wy-ten largara un suspiro y se dejara caer al suelo

Humano1: y ahora qué? Todos moriremos tarde o temprano si nos quedamos aquí (asustados)

Wy-ten: no nos quedaremos aquí, iremos a la jungla (suspiro)

Todos en la sala empezaron a susurrar mientras el miedo volvía a apoderarse del grupo

Humano3: y como planeas llegar allá sin que nos asesinen? (enojado)

Wy-ten: asesinándolas primero…

Humano4: QUE? (casi gritando) como planeas asesinar a esas cosas he? (asustado) 

Wy-ten de la misma forma que a esta (saca la gema rota que traía)

Todos quedaron impresionados y hasta se podría decir que un poco alegres al ver que la bestias podían ser destruidas

Humano2: y como las asesinamos (confundido)

Wy-ten: solo rompan la gema y ellas morirán (levanta un pedazo de acero rosa) con esto, cada uno deberá hacer su propia arma

Al decir esto muchos de los que estaban en la sala empezaron a levantar tuberías y pedazos de acero en un intento por fabricar armas, atándolas con pedazos de su propia ropa para darle firmeza al cabo de unas horas estaban listos y poco a poco abrieron la puerta para salir silenciosamente, mientras cruzaban los pasillos solo se podía escuchar el eco de la sangre goteando de las paredes acompañado de un olor putrefacto.

Todo parecía ir bien hasta que uno de los sobrevivientes golpeo con su lanza contra la pared provocando que el sonido retumbara en todos los pasillos y antes de que pudieran reaccionar se podía sentir como un inmenso grupo de gemas corruptas se acercaban a ellos con gran velocidad

Wy_ ten: Corran¡ Corran ¡ y no se detengan (grita alterado) 

Humano1: no… no quiero morir (se queda quieto en shock)

Todos empezaron a correr de las gemas que asesinaban a los que quedaban atrás del grupo mientras que Wy-ten tomo una de las lanzas de sus compañeros u la lanzo a ciegas a las gemas que los perseguían causándole una herida en la cabeza a uno de ellos y deteniéndola

El recorrido hasta la jungla parecía infinito hasta que las gemas empezaron a perder el interés por ellos y dieron media vuelta dándoles la posibilidad a los restantes sobrevivientes de llegar sanos y salvos a sus destinos

Al llegar muchos del grupo se lanzaron al suelo para descansar mientras que otros ayudaron al Wy –ten a buscar más personas y así encontró a otro grupo compuesto mayormente por mujeres, que llegaron hay al empezar la carnicería, ambos grupos se reunieron y discutieron que se debería hacer

Mujer1: desde que llegamos aquí ya no crece comida de los arboles pero la fuente sigue funcional

También descubrimos que muchas de las plantas de aquí dan frutos pero no creo que nos duren mucho

Hombre1: debemos organizar otra expedición para buscar más supervivientes

Hombre2: Que estás loco, casi no asesinan y quieres volver? (enojado)

Hombre3: tienes razón, que los demás se salven solos (indiferente)

Mujeres2: y qué?, dejarlos morir?, a tus amigos y familiares , yo creo que debemos salir

Pronto una pequeña discusión empezó a escucharse por todo el bosque hasta que todos notaron que el los de la jungla poco a poco desaparecía, convirtiéndose en una media luna, que inquieto a todos en la sala ya que tanto la luz como el calor desaparecían poco a poco hasta que Wy- ten empezó a juntar palos de los árboles para hacer una fogata y con dos pedazos de acero formo chispas encendiendo un gran fuego el cual atrajo todos los supervivientes que aprovecharon el calor y la luz para dormir tranquilamente pero unos cuantos no pudieron dormir, entre ellos Wy-ten quien tenía la gema de su amada en sus manos

Wy: (voz baja) si solo hubiesen llegado esas naves (llorando) te juro que destruiré a todos los causantes de esto… A TODOS (enojado) 

Perdón por tardar tanto xdxd intentare subir más seguido :v pero tengan paciencia xddd


	4. capitulo 4 algo violento xdd

Holaaa :v ya sé que esto era un proyecto pero me atrajo demasiado , por lo cual espero que sea largo XD, empecemos

Ya habrían pasado unas horas desde que el gran grupo empezó a dormir cuando a lo lejos se escuchaba como algo se acercaba a ellos, esto alerto a algunos humanos que despertaron e empezaron a advertir a los de más, asustados, empezaron a planear que se debía hacer pero el sonido de sus voces hico que los pasos aceleraran y antes de que pudieran reaccionar algo estaba entrando a las jungla.

Al entrar notaron que no eran bestias sino otro grupo asustado y buscando refugio

Humano1: ho por fin otras personas (alegre) estamos cansados y hambrientos, no tendrán un poco de…

La alegría de ambos grupos duro poco al ver como el hombre con el cual hablaban era atacado repentina mente por una bestia arrancándole a la cabeza y parte de la columna para luego asesinar a otro de un zarpazo, wy-ten intento agarrar su cuchillo pero callo a suelo sin fuerzas y se dio cuenta de que tenía una gran herida en el pecho de su pelea anterior, está todavía chorreaba poco a poco sangre y lo inmovilizo por la falta de la misma mientras veía a uno de los sobrevivientes tomar una lanza decidido a pelear y alentando a los otros a hacerlo, todos prepararon sus lanzas y acorralaron a la bestia con piquetazos en su cuerpo pero esta respondía con rugidos y zarpazos que asesinaron a uno de los combatientes hasta que el hombre que inicio el contraataque logro golpear su gema y destruirla completamente , esto esfumo a la bestia y lleno los corazones de los combatientes y todos en la sala quienes festejaron por su triunfo y quisieron agradecer al hombre que les había enseñado como matarlas pero este estaba moribundo en el suelo, casi desangrado, todos los combatientes corrieron en su ayuda y examinaron sus heridas

Mujer1: no creo que pueda sanar de esa herida (angustiada)

Hombre1: debemos hacer algo y pronto (angustiado)

Pronto uno de todo grito de alegre a lo que llamo la atención de todos

Hombre2: podemos llevarlo a la enfermería, allí atendían a todos los que se lastimaban (entusiasmado)

Hombre3: estás loco, apenas lograron matar a uno y ahora quieres ir al otro lado de la nave? ( soberbio)

Mujer2: él nos salvó la vida y nos enseñó como matar a esas cosas y tú quieres dejarlo morir?(agarra su lanza) cuando salimos?

Hombre 1: ahora ¡ ( levantando a Wy-ten por el hombro)

Todos los que estuvieron desde el comienzo con el salieron de la sala con sus armas listos para pelear mientras que dos hombres cargaban al malherido héroe y antes de llegar a la esquina encontraron a un pequeño grupo compuesto de 3 personas y les indicaron que fueran a la jungla, por cada sala en la que avanzaban encontraban supervivientes y les indicaban el camino a la jungla hasta que se toparon con la puerta de la enfermería abierta y custodiada por dos gemas quienes rugieron al ver a los humanos pero estos sin temor dejaron contra la pared a Wy-ten y a alguien que lo defendiera mientras los demás se preparaban para atacar, una de las bestias rugió nuevamente pero recibió un grito de parte de los humanos lo cual la impresiono y hasta se podría decir que la asusto , enojadas la bestias corrieron hacia ellos pero fueron frenados por sus lanzas picaban los pechos de las bestias en un intento de romper sus gemas , pronto un zarpazo rompió el brazo de uno de los hombres pero desprotegió su pecho y fue destruida , al ver esto la otra bestia retrocedió pero fue asesinada por una lanza rápidamente dejando libre el paso , al entrar pusieron en las camillas a los dos heridos para encontrar otro problema

Mujer1: y como se enciende esto? (Confundida

Hombre1: MIERDA (enojado) y que demonios hacemos ahora (triste)

Pronto uno de las mujeres vio una pantalla titilante y al tocarla se abrió lo que parecía sus cuerpos con un color rojo titilante en sus heridas, presionando las partes rojas una maquinas se movieron quedando encima de los heridos y largando un líquido parecido al agua encima de ellos, curando al instante sus heridas y devolviéndoles sus fuerzas

Wy-ten: gracias.. Gracias a todos (casi llorando)

Hombre1: no es nada (con una gran sonoriza)

Wy-ten: estuve viéndote cuando destruyeron a esas bestias, cómo te llamas amigo

Ef-two: Ef-two pero mis amigos me llaman Ef (alegre)

Wy-ten: es raro que no te conozca (confundido pero alegre)

Ef: bueno somos cientos los que vivimos aquí, es algo común

Wy- ten: tienes razón (riendo un poco) buen volvamos a la jungla, pero antes (viendo un poco de acero tirado) creo que podemos llevar un poco de esto

Todos empezaron a sonreír y a juntar uno o dos pedazos por persona , mientras otros juntaban los pedazos de las gemas destruidas como trofeo , para luego volver a casa


	5. CAPITULO 5 v

Hola xdxdd estoy muy entusiasmado así que decidí que voy a subir más capítulos hoy :v

El grupo estaba volviendo de su travesía hacia la enfermería pero cuando volvieron se encontraron con cientos de sobrevivientes, todos en la jungla listos para escuchar las palabras de quienes los habían reunido y salvado según algunos, pero las primeras palabras de Wy-ten fueron específicas y casi aterradoras, pero a la vez, llenas de confianza y seguridad

Wy-ten: no estaremos a salvo por mucho tiempo si nos quedamos aquí, pronto los recursos se agotaran o pero las gemas no asesinaran, pero si nosotros atacamos primero, ya no abra a que temer y podremos volver a casa, a nuestra verdadera casa… A LA TIERRA

Sus palabras atemorizaron y molestaron a algunos mientas que alegraron y animaron a otros, en los siguientes 3 meses, los sobrevivientes tenían un gran equipo de combate al igual que técnicas para atacar y asesinar gemas tanto corruptas como normales, pero lo más impresionante fue su adaptación a la tecnología y lengua de las gemas si perder su propias costumbres o lengua

Wy-ten estaba en la sala de controles con Ef y la mujer que le salvo la vida llamada Li-five al igual que otras personas discutiendo si deberían reactivar o no las comunicaciones de la nave

Wy-ten: si reactivamos las comunicaciones puede que los diamantes sepan que seguimos aquí y nos ataquen

Hombre1: es eso o morir de hambre, si la activamos podríamos pedir ayuda a la resistencia de las gemas

Ef: claro como la que no prometieron hace tanto tiempo, si no enviaron ayuda antes porque lo harían ahora?

Mujer1: pero debemos probar, la nave casi esta por quedarse sin energía, sin contar que el agua está empezando a escasear y que todavía quedan gemas corruptas en la nave

Li-five: ho por favor, cuantas deben quedar, tres?, cuatro?, me sorprendería que quedaran cinco en toda la nave

Mujero1: no importa, son peligrosas igualmente y nos podrían asesinar en cualquier momento

La discusión siguió por unos minutos en la sala principal de la nave cuando de repente la puerta fue destruida dejando ver a cuatro gemas corrompidas, un de ellas con la cabeza de un guardia entre sus fauces

Wy-ten agarro su cuchillo de la mesa pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido ya que las tres bestias se lanzaron contra los presentes en la sala, primero asesinando a los guardias y luego arrancándole gran parte de las costillas a un hombre que participaba de la discusión, wy- ten se abalanzo al pecho de la bestia pero se sorprendió al ver que su gema no se encontraba hay sino en su pata, este error logro que recibiera un zarpazo en su brazo que empezó a sangrar rápidamente, al ver esto Li-five agarro la lanza de uno de los difuntos guardias y asesino a una de las bestias que le tapaba el paso para llegare a wy-ten pero al llegar la bestia no volteó a pelear y empezó a acercar sus fauces hacia wy-ten quien tenía ambas piernas siendo pisadas por la misma bestia que poco a poco tenia enzima suya , esta abrió su boca y paso su lengua por la herida de wy-ten, casi saboreando su sangre y se preparaba para dar la mordida fina cuando de repente un lanza atraviesa su pata y clavándose accidentalmente en la pierna de wy-ten pero rompiendo la gema de la bestia, después de esto la tercer bestia se lanzó contra Li-five mordiendo y arrancando su cuello, provoco una pequeña lluvia de sangre que mancho a todos en la sala

Wy-ten pudo ver los ojos e su Li-five casi sin vida y con una furia enorme se lanzó al pecho de la bestia y con su daga empezó a golpear la gema de la bestia hasta que esta desapareció y rápidamente levanto el cuerpo de su compañera y corrió hacia la enfermería

Ya pasadas varias horas desde el incidente se corrió la noticia y se supo que las últimas gemas fueron destruidas pero que también un miembro del consejo estaba en la enfermería

Wy-ten esperaba sentado frente al cuerpo de su amiga, el cual estaba en una camilla de regeneración, hasta que el encargado de esta llego para darle los resultados

Wy-ten: como esta? Tiene posibilidades de salvarse? (preocupad)

Encargado medico: bueno… cuando llego a la camilla estaba casi muerta pero la maquina está regenerando su tejido así que podría decir que no tiene de que preocuparse (sonriendo)

Wy-ten: gracias (suspiro de alivio)

Encargado medico: pero tendremos que esperar, por mientras, no quiere que revise su pierna? Está muy lastimada

En ese momento Wy-ten recordó que una de las bestias daño su pierna por lo que dejo que el encargado medico lo examinara y vendó su pierna para luego volver a sentarse en la camilla de Li-five

Pasaron los días y Li-five se recuperaba, pero demasiado tarde, ya que mientras ambos estaban en la enfermería la votación por reiniciar las comunicaciones fue aceptada por el consejo, con solo un voto en contra

Ef: Wy-ten tenemos problemas (preocupado) mientras estaban los dos aquí se votó nuevamente y se decido que las comunicaciones se reiniciaran, que hacemos ahora?

Wy-ten: esperar que sea la mejor decisión…

Tras horas de iniciar comunicaciones, los sobrevivientes empezaron a enviar mensajes de ayuda hacia la tierra pero no recibían respuestas, así fue por horas hasta que una débil señal pudo ser encontrada

¿?: Hola? ….. Quien….. ¡Contesten!

Sobreviviente: Hola, Hola, somos sobrevivientes humanos de la estación de las gemas, nuestra ubicación es desconocida para nosotros, por favor envíen ayuda, repito, envíen ayuda

¿?:… ayuda?... sobrevivientes…. ¡enviando….!

Sobreviviente: perfecto, esperaremos aquí, pero cuando llegara la ayuda?

Esperaron por interminables segundos la respuesta de lo que creían, eran los humanos de la tierra pero estos no volvieron a responder, todos quedaron en silencio hasta que decidieron terminar su breve comunicado con la tierra pero al pasar los días no se volvió a saber de ellos, como si nunca los hubiésemos llamado, algunos rumores decían que nunca llegaría la ayuda otros decían que solo se estaban tardando pero una pequeña minoría todavía estaba en contra de seguir intentando comunicarse hasta que un día el radar detecto algo que se acercaba a su base

Guardia: señor, detectaos una nave cerca de aquí

Miembro del consejo: qué? (alegre) rápido envía una señal de ayuda

Guardia: está seguro? No sabemos quiénes son (dudosos)

Miembro del consejo: envía la señal ahora, rápido (enojado)

Guardia: pero señor, no deberíamos informar a los demás?

Miembro del consejo: (suspiro) está bien, ve a traer a todos concejales

Guardia: si, vuelvo en un momento (sale corriendo)

El concejal espero con tranquilidad que el guardia se fuera y acercándose al tablero de comunicaciones, envió una señal a la nave para que esta se acercará pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando noto la forma de la nave, esta era como un brazo gigante de color blanco que empezó a abrir su mano mientras se acercaba a la nave, el concejal quedo en shock hasta que entro el guardia con todos los miembros, entre ellos Wy-ten y Ef quienes quedaron sin palabras al ver lo que se acercaba, todos empezaron a preguntarse que debían hacer

Bueeno eso es todo por ahora, en unas horas subiré el siguiente :3


End file.
